iGo out with you
by Seddie110xxx
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been secretly dating for over 2 months but what happens when people find out?


**Hey this is Seddie110xxx and this is called iGo out with you and they basic plot is that Sam and Freddie go to the movies (bare in mind that they ar****e dating) and some how everybody seems to be happy except I person who didn't know they were dating. (This is a 1 shot)**

**Carly's Apartment (in the iCarly studio)**

**General POV**

The trio were in the iCarly studio and just chilling out after the web show just ended.

Freddie: So that was a really good web show you guys

Sam: Thanks

Carly: Yeh thanks

Freddie: Whoa I just found something so awesome online they have a brand new flavour of ice cream

Sam and Carly: What is it?

Freddie: Meat feast

Sam: No way will you go and get me some please Carly

Carly: Sure but I thought you would have asked Freddie to go for you

Sam: Well he fount it and I'm making you to go get it for me

Carly: Ok I'll be back in 45 minutes cause I might go and get some smoothies is strawberry splat ok for every one

Sam and Freddie: Yeh

(CARLY LEAVES)  
>Sam: I really hate that we have to keep the fact that us 2 are dating from her)<p>

Freddie: Yeh I know but you know how she will freak out

Sam: I know but I want to be able to show you some affection and love and I can't do that in front of her

Freddie: I know Sam how about tomorrow we spend the whole day together alone; we could just hang out and do other stuff

Sam: I'd really like that

(Sam walks up to Freddie and puts her hands around his neck and he puts his on her waist)

Sam: I like spending alone time with you

Freddie: I like it to

(They both lean in and kiss for 30 seconds)

Freddie: Hey you wanna go downstairs and watch some T.V

Sam: Sure cause if we stay up here and mack on each others lips Carly is gonna walk in and freak out as usual

Freddie: I know

Sam and Freddie walk out hand in hand down the stairs and see Spencer working on a sculpture made out of Jelly Beans.

Sam: Spencer

Spencer: Oh hey Sam and Freddie

Freddie and Sam: Hey

Spencer: So when are you gonna tell Carly that you guys have been dating for 2 months

Sam: No but we are going to soon just in our own time

Freddie: Plus things are going great and fine and if we tell Carly at the wrong time, we could end up breaking up

Sam: And one more thing, I know this has nothing to do with the subject, but you really need to start working out

Spencer: Why?

Sam: Because you have no muscle and you are not buff like Freddie is and he is way younger than you

Spencer: Freddie does not have muscle

Sam: Yes he does. Take off your shirt Freddie?

Freddie: I don't wanna

Sam: Do it for me please?

Freddie: Fine

Freddie takes of his shirt and reveals a six pack and muscles

Spencer: I do need to work out (says then runs off)

San: Ok I like what I see and you need to put on a shirt

Freddie: Ok and thanks

Sam: I know baby

Freddie and Sam sit down on the couch and turn on the TV

Sam: There's nothing on

Freddie: There must be something on, keep searching

Sam: Well I could leave it on a music channel

(Chris brown – forever comes on)

Freddie: I love this song

Sam: Me to. We have such good taste

Sam sits with her head on Freddie's chest and he has his arm around her waist.

Sam: I like snuggling up to you

Freddie: I do too

(JLS- Private comes on)

Sam: This song so speaks about us

Freddie: I know, about keeping us private

Sam: Hey we have 10 minutes until Carly comes back

Freddie: We do

Sam: Now do you wanna talk or kiss a bit

Freddie: I like the second option

Sam; I thought you might (says laughing)

They start kissing and it turns out into a make out session. They also do little kisses in between so that they don't run out of breath. Sam's hands move to Freddie's neck then hair.

Freddie also moves to Sam's neck than hair.

Suddenly they hear the key in the door. They jump apart and sit at opposite ends of the couch.

Carly: Hey I'm back, did you guys manage not to kill each other while I was gone

Sam: Yes look at Freddie he looks fine

Freddie: Yes im fine

Carly: Hey why do you lips look like they have Red strawberry lip balm on?

Freddie: They don't while you were gone I ate some Strawberries

Carly: Ok

Carly goes upstairs to fetch something

Freddie: I have to go

Sam: Why?

Freddie: My mum

Sam: I'll miss you

Freddie: I'll miss you too. Hey do you wanna go to see a movie tonight, just us 2

Sam: Sure I'll meet you there at 8.30

Freddie: Ok

Sam and Freddie kiss then he leaves

Carly: Hey where did Freddie Go?

Sam: To his mum. Now let's open this ice cream and eat it

Carly: Hey do you want to hang out tonight

Sam: No I have plans

Carly: With who?

Sam: Nobody I have home plans

Carly: Oh ok

Sam: Hey what time is it?

Carly: 7.00

Sam: I need to go

Carly: Ok but how long will..

Sam: Bye Carly (runs out the door)

Carly: you be so we can go to the movies tonight (sighs)

**Sam's house (Sam's POV)**

I rushed home as fast as could. Tonight was going to be s good we are going to see a one night only screening of Eclipse because me, Freddie and Carly missed it the first time round. I put the key in my front door and ran up the stairs to my room.

I took a shower because that is what you do when you have a date even though I had one this morning. I walk into my room with my purple dressing gown on and pick out something to wear. After going trough it for 10 minutes I decided to go for simple but sweet. I put on my black skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a white under top that came down to my upper arms and purple sneakers **(I know I went over board on the purple but hey).**

Then I dried my hair and let in rest on my shoulders. I slipped on the gold heart necklace and bracelet that Freddie got me on our 1 month anniversary.

Then I grabbed a jacket, my keys, my purse and my phone.

**Freddie's House (Freddie's POV)**

I just had a shower and was picking out what I was going to wear. I didn't what it to be to dressy, I wanted it t be simple but sweet. So I decided for some black jeans and the shirt that I wore in the school lock in and some black sneakers. I grabbed a jacket, my keys, my phone and wallet. My mum was out of town today so I walked out the door and made my way to Seattle Screening.

**General POV**

As Sam and Freddie were walking towards the cinema, Carly and Gibby were getting ready to leave to go to the cinema with Spencer and Brad. Sam was walking when you saw a brunette boy leaning on the wall outside.

Sam: Freddie hey

Freddie: He babe

Sam: I missed you earlier

Freddie: I did to. Was Carly Suspicious?

Sam: I bit she asked me if I wanted to hang outside tonight but I said I had home plans

Freddie: That was a relief

Sam: I know

Freddie: Shall we go inside

Sam: We shall

Freddie and Sam grabbed some Popcorn and some drinks

They walked into the cinema and sat in the back row on the far left.

The room started to darken

Carly, Gibby, Spencer and Brad came in 5 minutes late but they were only playing the advert

They sat down a few seats from them but couldn't see them because it was so dark. She also couldn't hear them well because of the screen noise.

Sam: These adverts annoy the Chiz out of me

Freddie: Hey they have to play them so they can tell you what's out and what's coming out

Sam: I know but will they be over soon

Freddie: They should be in a few

Sam: Oh, hey I have a idea how we can pass the time

Freddie: Would that be a little kissing (says while laughing)

Sam: You read my mind

They both lean in and kiss for the full two minutes

**Meanwhile a few seats down (General POV)**

Carly: So how is everyone enjoying their popcorn?

Brad: It's good

Gibby: I love it

Spencer: Yeh me too

Brad: Hey where are Freddie and Sam?

Carly: Oh Freddie had something with his mum and Sam had home plans

Gibby: Hey but didn't Mrs Benson leave town

Carly: What did she?

Spencer: Yeah she did

Carly: Then why would he lie?

Spencer: Probably he's hanging out with someone else (He sees them making out a few seats down but the rest don't)

Carly: But who is…..

Spencer: Ssshhhhh the movie is staring

**Meanwhile back at Sam and Freddie (General POV)**

Freddie: This movie is so good; it has a mix of comedy, romance and action

Sam: So basically it's like how we are. We mix together well like this movie

Freddie: Do you know there is a guy called Sam in this movie who is a werewolf and I'm saying it with no offence

Sam: I know you are but if anyone else said that I would break their thumbs

Freddie: You're so cute when you get all angry and you get in the treating mood

Sam: Don't make me gag (says while laughing and blushing)

Half way trough the movie Sam leans hears head on Freddie's shoulder and he rests his head on her head and he has one hand they are holding hands.

Freddie: I really like that we get to hang out alone and that I'm aloud to kiss you whenever you want

Sam: Me too. Oh this is my favourite part it is so amazing and romantic

Freddie: Oh the part where Bella and Jacob kiss on the mountain (**yes I'm team Jacob)**.

Freddie: Well they always say that when people are making out on stage that people should too

Sam: Who says that?

Freddie: Me

Sam: I knew you say that

Freddie: So do you wanna?

San: What do you think?

They both lean in and kiss each other passionately but sweetly.

**Back a few seats up (General POV)**

Carly: Hey can I ask you guys something?

All 3 of them: Sure

Carly: I know it is none of my business but don't you think Sam and Freddie have been acting weird

Gibby: Weird how?

Carly: Well Sam's been acting strangely nice and Freddie just seems, not Freddie

Brad: Well maybe their just trying to….. OMG IS THAT SAM AND FREDDIE (WHISPER YELLS)  
>Carly: Where?<p>

Brad: Down there

Gibby: The couple down there making on each others lips. Do you know they have a done a lot of that tonight? Every time I look over there kissing

Carly: No way that's them

Brad: OMG it is them

Carly: Spencer why aren't you speaking

Spencer: Urmmmm

Carly: Did you know that they are dating and were here the whole time

Spencer: Yes

Right that's it I'm gonna shock them

Gibby: Carly shouldn't you be happy for them, I am

Brad: So I am

Spencer: Me too

Carly: I know but they betrayed me and how long have they been dating Spencer

Spencer: Over 2 months

Carly: WHAT THAT'S IT (WHISPER YELLS)

Carly sent both of them a text that said look to your right 

**Back to Sam and Freddie**

Sam: So the movie nearly over

Freddie: Yep

Sam: I like kissing you but I feel bad about keeping us a secret

Freddie: I do too but we will tell her soon ok?

Sam: Ok

Freddie: Oh my phone just vibrated, I got a text off Carly

Sam: So did I

Freddie: What's yours say?

Sam: Look to your right. Yours?

Freddie: The same thing

Sam and Freddie both turn to see Brad, Gibby, Spencer and an angry Carly

Sam and Freddie: Ehhh ohhhhh

Carly: Yes Ehhh ohhhhh

**So my 2****nd**** fanfic is over please R & R and give me some ideas on what I can write next. (I know that Sam and Freddie were a tad OCC but oh week)** **  
><strong>


End file.
